Child of the Moon
by DragonFire5218
Summary: Story request from sketchywolf. My name is Zack Wolf, the first child of Artemis. (Through the brain, because apparently Athena taught Mom how to have a brain child) I've apparently have to help save the world. That's cool. (Might be two books, one for PJO and one for HOO. sketchywolf hasn't given all details. I'll find out everything that he wants in his storyline eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This book has been created as a personal request from sketchywolf, so credits of the idea go to him. There is also one idea in here that is something I got from the profile of another fanfiction author called theghostking, so no copyright please. I don't want people shoving copyright claims down my throat so there. (That was a really weird sentence, shoving copyright claims down throats) I hope you like the book and thanks for reading any of my books! - Steven**

 **Child of the Moon**

 **Chapter 1: The Birth of A Hero**

It happened in the blink of an eye on one dark night. It had been quite a somber day when she found out that he had died in an accident, the causes unknown. She knew that she couldn't take care of him, because eventually the others would find out. Her restrictions were greater than others, and she didn't know how they would react if they found out. So she left him in the forest, to see if he can prosper there. The alternative was… well, if he couldn't live, then it was probably for the best. She set him down in a clearing of grass and kissed him on the forehead.

"Stay here sweetheart. You'll be safe. Someday, in another time, hopefully I can come back for you. Live on, my son." She left a nametag with the name Zack inscribed upon it before flashing away, tears in her eyes.

But she didn't notice that an eagle had been flying in circles overhead, watching the entire procession progress. Once she had left the baby here in the forest, the eagle swooped down and landed on a branch in a pine tree. It stared at the baby, and the baby stared back. Suddenly, the baby pointed at the eagle and started to laugh. The eagle stared for a bit longer before flying away, crying out before circling back, as if it was leading someone. It then landed back on its branch. That was true, because a few minutes later two people entered the clearing. One was a women with red hair while the other was a man that resembled a certain goddess.

"Why was that eagle crying out? It looked like it was leading us here, but- Jon, there's a child here!" the women exclaimed.

"You're right Amber!" replied Jon.

They both rushed over to have a look at him. Jon turned to the eagle, who was still sitting on the branch, staring at all three of them. "You lead us here for some reason. You want us to take care of this boy? I want answers!" Jon demanded. The eagle nodded, or at least he thought so. It's hard to know if an eagle nodded at you or not. Amber put her hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down." she said sternly but calmly as well. "Tell me what you saw in your dream again." Jon sighed at that.

"I've told you a million times, Mom just told me that there would be a time that someone special would come, and that we should take him- wait, you think that it's him?" Amber nodded.

"Wasn't there another thing that she said?" she asked him. "Yeah." Jon replied. "Something about a friend of hers that she taught a certain birth trick."

"Look at his eyes then Jon. What do you think now?" Jon did have a look and he gasped at what he boy's eyes were silver and bright, like the full moon that shone that night.

"You don't think… you don't think that Mom taught her on how to have a brain child?"

"Exactly." Amber said triumphantly. "That's why you've been having that dream. Your mom wanted you to find him. I guess the eagle helped as well." Jon turned to thank the eagle, but looked in shock as it was gone.

"When did it leave?" he muttered, picking up the baby. He looked at him before looking up and speaking to the sky, "Well done Mother, well done. At least you don't need to send that dream to me anymore, please?" Thunder boomed once at that. Amber crouched down and picked something up.

"Jon, look at this." she said. They both looked over the nametag left with the baby.

"Then she wants him to be named Zack then." Jon said. "We can easily respect that. How about a last name then?" "Wolf." Amber replied, looking down at the now sleeping baby in Jon's arms. "Zack Wolf." Jon nodded in approval.

"Sounds good. Let's get him back to the house then." As they both walked away, they didn't realize how important of a decision they had made. They wouldn't have known, but if they did, they would have been shocked to learn that they would be raising a chosen hero, one whose name would go down in history and live on forever. He was Zack Wolf, child of the moon.

 ** **For anyone that is confuzzled, this is an AU. Hopefully I wrote this good and pleased sketchywolf, because it is his idea of course. Please review me on how I did, because this isn't really in my repeirtoire. I have never really written a book like this one, and it's another person's idea as well. Thanks everyone! - Steven****

 ** **P.S. This chapter was so short because it starts off the series and it's an introduction chapter. Sorry about that. The next few chapters will be longer, I swear it on my soul. (That was also a weird sentence I'm weird okay? Don't judge me)****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everyone! Sorry this chapter was also pretty short, I didn't think it would end up like this. But two things: one, please give some credit to sketchywolf, because without him this book would be nonexistent. Second, please answer the poll on my profile, so that I can have more closure on what the people want. Thanks! - Steven**

 **Chapter 2: Destiny**

 **Zack's POV**

I woke up on just another normal and casual day in my room. Today was a special day for me, because it was my birthday. My parents had told me everything once I had gotten older. (Although Dad wanted me to be older, Mom insisted. He's a bit soft sometimes) They told me everything they knew about my past, how they found me and all that other stuff. I grew up here unofficially adopted by the couple, although I would call them my real parents since I had never met my real ones before. I was turning thirteen today, so I was ready for something special. I got out of bed and changed into my usual clothes. I was wearing a blue Nightwing hoodie, a black shirt, blue jeans and Converse shoes. I had kinda gotten attached to these clothes, so I kept getting bigger sizes as I grew of the same outfit.

I got out of my room and went downstairs, where both of my parents were eating breakfast at the dining table.

"Good morning Zack." my dad said. I nodded at him and sat down at the table, starting to eat my bacon. My dad's name was Jon, and he was a demigod, someone who was half mortal and half god, like me and my mother as well. He looked like his mother, Athena, goddess of wisdom and war. My mother's name was Amber, who is a daughter of Ares. She had red hair that cascaded down her back like a red waterfall.

"So, are you ready for today Zack?" she asked me.

"Of course!" I said, excited. "I've been waiting for this day for a while." Jon smiled at that, although he seemed a bit nervous to me. Actually, Amber also seemed nervous to me as well, but perhaps less than Jon.

"Anyways, I need to go pick up something. I'll be right back. Just driving to the bakery." I nodded at that. Jon got out of the house and went outside to his Impala. According to him, he made it from scratch. He drove off to the city, which he does every week to buy groceries and supplies for us all. So me and Amber were left back at home, so with nothing to really do, we usually just clean up the house and do chores. As the day passed by into late afternoon, Jon finally got back. He had some groceries bags and a box, which I knew what it was. Jon did go to the bakery after all, he said that himself. Once we helped bring everything in, Jon put the box on the table and opened it up. There was a blue and black cake inside, with the words "Happy Birthday!" inscribed upon it. Amber put thirteen candles onto it and lit them with a blowtorch. "Make a wish Zack." she told me. I closed my eyes and did that before blowing out the candles.

We ate the cake soon after with dinner, and pretty soon we were all full.

"That was good." I said, both satisfied and full. Jon and Amber looked at each other nervously again. I noticed this and asked, "What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me." Jon looked at me.

"Me and Amber have been thinking. We've taught you so much on how to survive, but that's not what you only need. You need actual demigod training. We're taking you to Camp Half-Blood."

"What?" I said, shocked. "But I want to stay with you!"

"Zack, you have grown so much." Amber put in. "But you need proper learning, and we can't do that. The camp can do that for you. Besides, you can still come and visit sometime. Our house isn't far!" I pondered about this. She was right. I would also like to see Camp Half-Blood for myself as well. I only heard stories about the place, and each one made me want to see it more and more.

"Fine." I told them. "Let's go." Ten minutes later, I was in the Impala with my stuff in a backpack, driving towards camp. We kept driving for another good ten minutes until Jon stopped at the edge of camp.

"We can't go any farther unless we want the car to break down from the magic."

"Well then, this is the last stop. And it's my stop." I replied. I grabbed my pack and I opened the door, but before I could get out, Amber stopped me.

"Zack, do you have your bow?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Being who I was, I was genetically able to do archery. My bow and quiver of arrows were made for me once I got old enough by Jon, and they were strapped to my back. Amber pulled out something that was covered in a cloth.

"This is for you." she said. "My father gave it to me when I was younger. It would be of more use in your hands." I took the clothed item and unwrapped it. It was a shortsword, the only sword I could use in a battle that I can do well with. It also had a belt and a sheath with it. "You can will it to light with flames when needed." she told me. "I hope it serves you well."

"Thanks Mom." I replied. While we were talking, Jon had also grabbed a clothed item and gave it to me.

"This was also a gift from my mother." he said. "Very special. I'll give it to you, and I think my mother would approve as well." I unwrapped it and saw that it was a cloak, outlined with gold.

"Isn't this… a part of Athena's aegis?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. Maybe someday, I can tell you why I earned it. You can defend with it, and you have a boost of speed and strength with it on." I draped the cloak over my shoulders, making me look more mysterious. "Now son, I'll let you choose for yourself. Once you get to camp, Chiron will immediately know your parentage. There's no need to keep secrets from him. He can see through you like how an eagle looks for prey. But if you don't want to tell the others, that is fine. But remember who you are, no matter what, in the beginning or in the present time. You are Zack Wolf, son of Artemis, and our son. Okay?" "Yes." I said, my eyes watering. I quickly left the car and waved goodbye as my parents left back for home. I turned around and started to walk for camp, but I heard noises to my left.

I turned to look at what was going on, only to be met with a young boy, a woman and a satyr being chased by… the Minotaur. I pulled out my bow and fired an arrow at the bull. It sank into his chest, which momentarily stopped him as he looked around to see who did it, allowing the other three to scramble to safety. He finally located me, staring at me with loathing as he pulled out the arrow and snapped it in two with one hand. "He's isn't affected by this." I thought, assessing the situation. "Then I have to go in melee style." I pulled out my shortsword out of its scabbard and set it ablaze with fire at will, just like Amber said. I tensed, staring at the monster as it stared back while the cold night wind blew threw the air, catching my cloak. As the wind died down, I charged the Minotaur and vice versa, in a battle that marked the start of my adventure.

 **Well, we all know Zack's adventures are only just beginning! If you want to know what happens next, wait for the next chapter! (Also, there** _ **might** _**be a new book coming out soon) Thanks for reading my fanfics everyone! - Steven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Please enjoy the chapter! - Steven**

 **Chapter 3: The First Day**

 **Zack's POV**

You know, when I look back at it, charging the Minotaur wasn't the most smartest thing I've ever done. But it was my only option that I could think of at the time since my arrows were like toothpicks to the big guy. I swung upwards once I got close enough to meet his downwards strike. Our weapons clashed with a loud resonating sound of metal. As I tried to hold my stance, I noticed from the corner of my eye that the three people who were running away from the Minotaur had reached the borders. "Good. Then I'll keep this guy busy." I thought. With that, I slid under him and tripped him with the flat of my blade. He fell face first onto the ground. I charged him while he was trying to get up and jumped onto his back. I scrambled up to his head as he roared in anger, trying to shake me off. I hung on for dear life using his two horns to hang off of to stay on top of him. Once I got into position I sliced off one of his horns. He roared in pain before finally managing to throw me off. I hit the ground and extinguished the fire aura around my blade as he raised his axe to slice me in half like a loaf of bread. I raised my sword just in time to block the attack, straining under the pressure trying to hold the Minotaur back. I was strong, but he was stronger, slowly pushing me to my limits.

"I don't think I can do this." I thought. I was thinking about giving up before a voice yelled,

"Hey, ground beef! Over here!" I turned towards the voice's direction to see the boy from the group of three I had saved before was shouting at the Minotaur, a celestial bronze sword in his hand. The Minotaur turned to him annoyed. It didn't let me go however. "Yeah, I'm talking to you stupid!" he continued. "Get over and fight me! Or do I have to come to you since you're too fat and lazy to walk over huh?!"

"Get away before it's too late!" I yelled at him. "Leave me here!" The boy didn't listen however and instead did the opposite, charging the monster. He slashed at his leg, making a deep gash in his thigh. The Minotaur roared again at the wound before slashing at the boy. Since he did that, I had a second's breadth of getting away. The Minotaur turned away to slash at the boy, but he jumped back as the swipe came in his direction. He turned back to my direction, but he just found empty space.

While he was confused, the boy attacked him, me being a second behind. While he slashed at his other leg, I jumped back onto his back and stabbed him straight through him and out of his chest, protruding in the front like some kind of extra limb. The Minotaur fell to its knees before it collapsed onto the ground and melted away into a pile of dust, leaving its other horn for finders keepers. I grabbed it before heading towards the boy who had helped me. He had collapsed slightly as well from the battle, so I offered him my hand. He took it and I pulled him up. I handed him the horn that had dropped.

"Take it." I told him. "It's yours. You deserve it." He grinned in thanks at me before collapsing again. "Whoa, hold on there." I told him, but he was out like a light. I shouldered him while I dragged him over to camp, which it seems to both of us our new home.

 **Line Break**

Once I had reached the borders, demigods had us surrounded while they gave us both a checkup. Two people brought a stretcher for Percy, and judging by their blond hair and how they assessed the situation, they were Apollo's kids, which made them my close cousins. While they brought Percy to the infirmary, I just sat by the tree on the top of a hill that overlooked the camp. Amber and Jon had told me stories about this camp, but they never knew about this tree. Apparently it had just appeared one day, and they had no clue why. While I sat there, I pulled out my sword and looked at it. As my cloak fluttered around me from the wind, I realized that I had many powerful gifts at my disposal. They had taught me how to survive, and now it was up to me to see where my life would go. As I was daydreaming underneath the shade of the pine tree, someone walked up to me. I looked up to see a centaur looking down at me.

"So, I'm guessing you're Chiron." I said. Said centaur seemed a bit surprised. "Seems you are well informed." he replied. "What's your name?"

"Zack. Zack Wolf." I said, standing back up.

"So, can anyone show me around? Just because I'm informed doesn't mean I know my way around this place." Chiron smiled.

"Of course. I'll get Annabeth to show you around once Percy wakes up. She'll give the tour to you both at the same time. For now, come with me to the Big House." With that, he left and I followed. As we walked through the camp, I marvelled at the entire place. Some very goods workmanship went into building the place so long ago for training demigods. There was the dining pavilion to my left, with the lake just across from it. The hearth of Hestia was also nearby, probably so they can burn offerings to the gods there. The cabins stood in a semicircle behind the pavilion, all of them hosting elements of the god or goddess they represented. While I walked by, some people were staring at me behind my back while talking to each other in whispers. I'm guessing they heard someone say that I had battled the Minotaur and won. Or it could have just been my appearance. I did have this flash of silver in my eyes, but when I was young there was much more. My eyes turned blue as I had gotten older, but you could still see the silver if you looked hard enough. Maybe that's why.

"Hopefully they don't guess who I am. I'm not too ready to open up yet." I thought. I wasn't sure how people would react to who my godly parent was, although from what Jon said, Chiron would probably already detected who he really was. I was just thinking so much that I haven't even realized that Chiron had stopped. We had reached a large white building, which was probably the Big House. A wheelchair sat on the porch and Chiron walked up to it. He turned around and sat down on the wheelchair. His back legs folded into a hidden compartment in the wheelchair while panels swung forwards to show loafers and slacks. Once his front legs disappeared behind the panels, I realized that he looked exactly like a disabled person, perhaps a teacher with the outfit.

"This is my only option when going into buildings usually." he told me.

"I see that." I replied.

"Well then, let's go in! I think there's a certain someone would probably want to meet you as well." I nodded, though I was a bit confused. I didn't think that someone would have wanted to meet me here. He walked into the Big House and sat down on one of the couches inside. Chiron sat in his wheelchair on the side of the other couch. I felt a bit uncomfortable while sitting there and waiting for his person who wanted to meet me. So I just sat there waiting, and when I say waiting, I mean for a very long time. OK, maybe it was actually only 10 minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

A man walked out of a room in the Big House and sat down on the other couch. He was wearing a loud tiger pattern Hawaiian shirt, but besides that he seemed normal. But he stared right at me, and his eyes burned with purple fire. I realized who he was now.

"You're Dionysus." I realized. The man nodded.

"Indeed I am." he replied. "You at least have some respect. Surprising, since you're your mother's son." "I guess so." I replied. Right now, I didn't have an high opinion of my mom, because apparently she just left me in a clearing in the middle of a forest, which meant I definitely didn't know why she had a grudge with Dionysus. I don't even know if I want to know why. "Well, it truly is a mystery on how someone enchanted the biggest man hater in the world is it Chiron?" Dionysus said.

"Truly." Chiron replied. "Well Zack, your claiming might come in time. For now, I guess you can stay here once Percy wakes up. Meanwhile, set up a game of pinochle with Mr. D while I fetch someone else to play." With that, Chiron rolled away, leaving me and Mr. D.

"So, is that what everyone calls you here?" I asked him, at an attempt to continue our conservation.

"Yes." he replied. "Names have power after all. Now stop babbling and help me set up pinochle."

"Yes… sir." I said, in lack of a better term to call him. I didn't want gods as enemies after all. Mr. D raised an eyebrow at that.

"I like you." he finally said. "Respectful." We didn't say anything while we set up the game of pinochle. "Well, I've killed the Minotaur, intrigued a legendary centaur and a god and the god likes me. All in a day's work." I thought as I grabbed the cards. As I walked back to give the stack of cards to Mr. D, I wondered about how my future would turn out and how this first day at camp would end.


	4. Chapter 4

****Hello everyone! I would like to clear the air, so to the people with questions, here are your answers.****

****Matt: Can you explain orientation? Also, Percy's mom is fine.****

****PJOFan 8.18: I really don't have a schedule, but I'm thinking on making one soon. I'll tell you once I make it. And no, I don't see what you did with your name. Sorry.**** ****Thanks for reading my fanfics! - Steven****

**Chapter 4: Shocking Revelations**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up on a white cot with one heck of a headache, not knowing what the heck had just happened in the past hours. I tried to sit up, but I found out I couldn't. I was too sore all over. "Hey, you shouldn't strain yourself like that." a voice told him. The voice came into my vision, and I could see that he was about my age, maybe a year or two older. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and he was wearing a t-shirt that read Camp Half-Blood. "The name is Will Solace. This is the infirmary, and I was the one who healed you." he told me.

"Uh thanks for that." I told him. "So, where am I, besides the infirmary?"

Will opened his mouth to say something, but another voice spoke up and said,

"I'll take it from here Will." Will and I turned towards the direction of the voice, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Mr. Brunner was sitting there in his wheelchair.

"Mr. Brunner!" I cried. I tried to sit up again, but I was once again unsuccessful.

"Don't strain yourself Percy." Mr. Brunner told me. "Will, before you go, get Percy some nectar okay?"

"No problem Chiron." he replied. As Will went off to get whatever nectar was, Mr. Brunner rolled up to my bedside and asked,

"Are you feeling fine?"

"I guess so." I replied. "And who is Chiron?" Mr. Brunner looked puzzled.

"Why, that's me. Mr. Brunner was just a pseudonym. Call me Chiron here."

"Yes Mr. B- I mean Chiron." I said. I was already confused, but at least Chiron was here. We sat there in silence for a bit before Will came back holding a glass of what looked like apple juice. He set it on the counter beside me before he left.

"Drink up." Chiron told me. "Believe me, it'll do you good." I grabbed the cup and drank deeply. It tasted just like my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Once I had finished the glass, I felt much better. I tried to sit up again and found that I could do that now.

"Now that you are well, let's go to the Big House." Chiron told me. I still didn't understand what the heck was going on, but I did what he said. As we were walking over to this Big House, Chiron tried to explain to me about where I was. I was still confused, but I did just kill a monster and find out my best friend was a goat hoofed hybrid, so my mind was a bit more open than others. Chiron had been explaining to me about how I would learn in time on what was going on here in this camp. "I rather let you learn over time than hit you with everything all at once." he told me. I shrugged. That was fine with me.

We were still rolling and walking forwards when we stopped at a large white building. "This is the Big House." Chiron told me. "Kinda important. Our meetings take place here."

"What kind of meetings?" I asked.

"Nothing really important." Chiron replied. "Usually just a regular meeting with the cabin counselors talking about the camp. Unless the apocalypse is coming, it's not usually that important."

"Ok…" I said. That sounded really weird. I didn't like it. We both walked into the Big House, only to be met with two people sitting at a table. One of them I didn't recognize, but the other guy was the one I worked with to kill the monster.

"So, this is the other newcomer?" the unfamiliar one asked.

"Doesn't look like much, but I would know better, right Chiron?" "Yes." said person sighed.

"Well, I don't think either of you have met each other formally, so Percy, this is Mr. D, the camp director."

"Exactly. And be glad that I don't turn you into a dolphin and send you back to your father the hard way." he told me. I was disliking the guy more and more as he continued to talk to me. "So, are we playing pinochle or not?" I was about to fire back an angry retort when the other guy stood up and said,

"Can I talk to this guy? I don't feel like playing any games right now."

"That is fine, right Mr. D?" Chiron asked. The guy seemed a bit miffed, but the other guy looked at him pointedly and he sighed. "Fine. Since you're respectful, I'll let it slide. At least make sure he can have a bit of respect in the future."

"Yes… sir." he said, and with that he left with me in tow. Once we had left the Big House and gotten out of earshot, I finally got a good look at him. He was dressed in black and blue, which I'm pretty sure were Nightwing's colours. That was what he was probably going for. His eyes were also blue, but when I looked at them, I saw a flash of silver. I shook my head and looked at his eyes again, and I saw just blue. At first I thought I was going insane, but then I saw it again, You had to squint very hard to see it. I was so enraptured by this that I haven't even realized that he was talking to me.

"Earth to whoever you are? Can you hear me?" he was saying.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I apologized. He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever." he said. "By the way, the name is Zack. Zack Wolf." He stuck out his hand for a handshake. I took it and replied,

"Percy Jackson." He pulled his hand away.

"Nice to meet you. Just saying, that was a god back there. Dionysus, the god of wine. You shouldn't act like that in front of a god, no matter what." I was about to retort when he raised his hand in a silencing gesture. I stopped to let him finish. "Now, I never said you had to like him. Just try to be respectful."

"Alright." I told him. "Since you saved me, my mom and my best friend, why not? I'll try my best. Although that guy is hard to like." Zack grinned.

"That's true, although I think I'll be fine with him."

We kinda just stood there like two idiots for a few seconds before Zack asked, "Have any clue on who's your dad?"

"No." I replied. "My mom said that Dad had died on a fishing trip, but that definitely wasn't true." Zack looked thoughtful for a moment before he grinned.

"I think I have an idea on who is your dad." he told me. My eyes widened.

"Who?" I asked. He leaned in and whispered one name in my ear. Once he backed away, I stared at him shocked.

"You think so?" I asked him. "I mean, looking at what you told me, it makes the most logical sense." Zack continued. "A fishing trip? Just hiding in plain sight." I nodded at that. Honestly, now that I think about it, it could also be why I like the color blue. Blue is the color associated with the ocean after all.

"So, do you have any idea on who your godly parent is?" I asked. Zack stiffened at that, like it was a forbidden subject he didn't talk about. I raised my hands in surrender at his apprehensive expression. "Hey, look, I didn't mean to pry! I didn't know you would act up like this! Just forget what I said." He looked at me, and I was planning on running at the slightly murderous expression on his face. But he sighed and spoke up after that really long silent moment.

"It's okay. I understand. It's just… I don't really like speaking about my mom. I really don't have a high opinion of her. Now, I know that that invalidates my point about respecting the gods and goddesses no matter what, but she has to earn my trust first." I was surprised at that. I had never heard anyone talk about someone, even a hated nemesis so strongly before.

"So, you don't want to tell me? It's fine." I asked meekly. He looked at me.

"Since you saved me back there with the Minotaur, I'll let it slide." He walked up to me and leaned in to whisper one name.

After he said that, he drew back and once again I was shocked. At school I never learned that much, but I did recognize the goddess he had just mentioned to me, and I remembered one thing about her, and that was that she took an oath to be a virgin forever.

"You're joking, right?" I asked him quietly. I didn't want anyone else to hear our conversation.

"No, I'm serious." Zack told me. "I think you saw something in my eyes, no? You weren't hallucinating. That is the color that is associated with my mother after all. I also use the bow, and I think I use it quite well."

"True." I said, remembering how he had jumped in with a bow at first. "Promise me you can keep that a secret until I'm ready to open up, okay?" Zack asked me, a somewhat pleading look in his eyes as his shoulders tensed up.

I nodded. "Of course." I replied. His entire posture relaxed as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Of course man." I comforted him. "That's just wrong if I said no. What are friends for?" Zack looked at me.

"We can be friends right?" I asked him. "Yeah. Sure." he said. We shook hands again before suddenly we both heard a horn go off in the distance.

"That sounds important." I said.

"Yeah." Zack replied. "Reckon we should go?"

"As I have said, why not?" I asked. As we both walked towards the sound of the horn, I realized that even though life could be getting dangerous, life would definitely be getting much more interesting.

 **This chapter was pretty much filler, but the next one will be when the quest is issued. They get sent out, then the next chapter is the actual start of the quest. So yeah. Anyways, please answer the poll on my profile. - Steven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Too... many... filler... chapters... it's hurting my heart by now. Anyways, I have a schedule now. Here it is!**

Phoenix Light

First Quarter Quell

Child of the Moon

Power's Grasp

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Jack Edition

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **So, that should work out. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. Anyways, thanks everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 5: Issuing the Quest**

 **Zack's POV**

For once in my life I finally had a new friend to talk to, who would even keep my secrets. He's both a loyal and nice guy. As Percy and I walked over to the sound of the horn, we talked about some of the things here at the camp. None of knew much, but that was fine. We would just learn and find out together. Once we had got there, I realized two things. One, they had called everyone with the horn for dinner, and two, it was dinnertime.

I haven't even realized that it was starting to get dark. Once I got there, I just sat down at the nearest table with Percy and waited there, despite him telling me there was assigned seating. Both of us just sat there awkwardly for while along with everyone else, so I got bored. I started to talk to Percy again, and I asked him if I could see his sword. It had caught my eye for some reason when I saw him use it. He agreed if he could see my stash of weapons. I agreed and I found out that apparently his sword was disguised as a ballpoint pen.

I uncapped it and the sword sprung out. I looked over it and noticed something. A trident was engraved in the hilt, and on the other side was a single word in Greek.

"Did you know your sword has a name?" I asked Percy. He looked up from looking over my weapons.

"No." he replied. "What is it?" I showed him the Greek word. "Anaklusmos." he said out loud.

"In English, Riptide." I finished for him. "Also, I was right about your dad." I showed him the trident on the other side.

"Interesting. Didn't know that." he said. "Does your weapon have a name?" I looked at my sword and bow in his hands.

"Well, not yet for the bow at least, but I think I have a name to christen my blade with at least." I told him.

"What is it? Tell me please!" Percy somewhat begged me. I smiled evilly.

"I'm not going to tell you." I told him. Just seeing the expression on his face was priceless once I had said that.

"Eclipse." I finally relented. Our surroundings seemed to quiet down into a somewhat eerie silence after I had named my sword.

"Sounds good to me." Percy finally said, breaking said silence. "Mysterious and cool."

Just as he finished talking, I heard a clopping of hooves before I turned around and realized that Chiron had arrived.

"Heroes!" he announced. "Today was a turn of events that we haven't expected, but please welcome our two new demigods, Zack Wolf and Percy Jackson!" He gestured to the back of the pavilion, and then all attention was on us. There was scattered applause and much murmuring to others a few seconds later. "Have they been claimed?" one person called out.

"Not yet, but we have our assumptions." Chiron replied. Little did Chiron know that his assumptions didn't matter anymore because right after he finished his sentence, a bright blue trident blazed to life above Percy's head. Silence followed the claiming, and once the symbol faded away Mr. D sighed and said,

"Well, that's my cue. I'll be turning you into an Atlantic bottlenose and sending you back to your father the hard way." He raised his hand and shot a beam of purple light straight at Percy.

I cried out in warning as the beam came closer, but it was going too fast. Percy wouldn't be able to get out of the way. In a split second decision I jumped in front of him and flung my aegis cloak forwards. The beam hit the fabric and shattered instantly at the mere touch of it. Once I had landed sprawling on the ground and got to my feet I realized that a new symbol was now blazing above my head. It was a bright silver moon. "Well, there goes your secret." Percy said.

"And I was right about you. So we're even." I replied, dusting myself off.

I tossed Percy back his sword while he tossed back my weapons.

"So, we got a son of Poseidon and a son of Artemis. Pretty major. Do we need a quest?" I asked the crowd. Everyone just sat there in stunned silence instead, not believing what they had just witnessed. "Well, I believe we can talk about quests tomorrow." Chiron said in a strained voice. "Good night to you all." Everyone left the pavilion like zombies, still quite shocked.

"Well, I think we have officially broken everyone in this camp on our first day." Percy announced.

"Exactly." I agreed. "Ready for tomorrow?" "Yeah. Come on, let's just bunk in my cabin, if we can find it." Percy told me.

With that, we both left for Percy's cabin. "This will be fun." I thought as we went searching. "Tomorrow will be yet again more interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'm sorry, but it's another short filler chapter. Hopefully it's still good. - Steven**

 **Chapter 6: Partners In Crime**

 **Percy's POV**

We eventually did find my cabin, although it took a bit of time since both of us didn't know where we were going. Once we did find Percy's cabin, we got in immediately and we both pretty much just fell on one of the bunks and fell asleep. I wasn't usually a morning person, as probably everyone else, but that was nothing compared to Zack. I literally had to go get a bucket and dump ice cold water on him, and even then it took a few seconds for the cold to really set in.

Because of that Zack arrived with me at breakfast dripping wet, which drew many eyes to his attention. I was smirking in the background as he sat down at the table.

"Believe me, I'll get you back." Zack threatened. I grinned as I sat down on the other side.

"We'll see." I replied, but I was a bit worried. There was this gleam in Zack's eyes that I didn't like.

"You know, I think people are still shocked from yesterday." Zack told me.

"Really?" I replied. "I thought they had blown over it by now."

"Not exactly." Zack told me, gesturing all around us. I now realize that people were glancing at us before they turned back to their friends, whispering with one another. If I caught them looking, they would also quickly look away as well.

"I guess so." I told Zack.

"More or less." I suddenly then realized that Chiron had walked in. "Everyone, you know where you're going, so please make your way to your places. Percy and Zack, come to the Big House after breakfast." he called out over the crowd of demigods."

"What's going on now?" I asked Zack.

"Well, we'll see soon enough." he replied, eating his pancakes. After a little while once we finished our breakfast we did what Chiron said and headed off for the Big House. He was waiting for us outside when we got there.

"There you are." he said. "Come on in, we have much to talk about." We followed him in, where two other people were sitting around inside. One of the two was Grover. He had helped me and my mom get here. The other was a girl with blond hair who I didn't recognize with these startling grey eyes.

"Sit down, please." Chiron told us. We both did, and then there were five.

"I have decided that with the recent events in consideration that I would send you two on a quest." Chiron told us.

"And what is it?" Zack asked. "Not many know this, but Zeus's symbol of power, the master bolt has gone missing. Your task is to find it." Chiron replied. Silence echoed throughout the room.

"Really?" I said. "Something like this happened? How?"

"No one really knows, but since your father revealed that he had a son Zeus most likely suspects you." Chiron said.

"Why?" Zack asked. "It's the simple feud between the two. Also, they did take an oath after the Civil War to never have any more kids." "You better explain everything." I demanded.

"The Civil War had the children of Hades on one side and Zeus and Poseidon's children on the other." Chiron began.

"Zeus and Poseidon's children won, but both sides lost many. As being the winners, Zeus and Poseidon got Hades to swear an oath on the River Styx with them to never sire anymore kids. They all followed the rule, until Zeus broke it. And now Poseidon has done it as well." Chiron finished.

"Well then, I don't see how Percy could steal a god's weapon, but we'll prove him innocent." Zack said protectively.

"Then you better leave soon. Grover and Annabeth already got a prophecy, so you can go. They'll tell you on the way."

"Then let's do this." I said. "I'm going back to pack my bags." I stood up to leave and so did Zack.

"Come back here when you're done and you can all go!" Chiron called as we walked away. Zack turned around and gave a thumbs up as we walked back to my cabin.

"So, you ready for this? Think you're up for the challenge?" Zack asked me. "Honestly, not really." I admitted. "Me too." he replied.

"Then that's two of us." I said, grinning.

"We're like partners in crime. Just going along, trying to find a weapon of mass destruction and return it to its owner."

"Just stop talking. We need to pack." Zack told me as we reached my cabin. We walked in and started packing things into backpacks. As we did that. I realized the severity of our situation. It didn't look too good for us, and the deck seemed stacked against us. "That's how life is." I thought as we packed. "We're going to get through this."


	7. Chapter 7

****First off, I'm really sorry about taking so long to update. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry about that. At least you have a decent sized chapter to make up for it right? Right? Please say yes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. - Steven****

 ** **To Sal - Technically you can say either. However, hopefully it isn't too bad of a mistake in your book.****

 ** **P.S I just realized I accidentally linked this chapter to Chapter 6 soooooo…. I fixed the mistake but now this chapter isn't as long as it was before sadly. Hopefully it is still acceptable and you'll be satisfied by it until the next update. Bye!****

 **Chapter 7: Our Quest Begins… But Not On A High Note**

 **Zack's POV**

We met up outside of the Big House before we headed off in the direction of Thalia's pine, headed off on our little adventure. Grover and Annabeth filled us in on what the prophecy was. It went something like this:

 _"You shall go west, and face the god that has turned."_

 _"You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned."_

 _"You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend."_

 _"And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end."_

Honestly, this prophecy just wasn't very nice. The entire thing just seemed bad. Having a god and a friend betray us didn't sound good, but the real kicker was the last line. It just sounded like one huge troll. It seemed like the prophecy was saying, "You'll fail anyways." That didn't help my confidence, I assure you. But I must have shown my thoughts on my face or something like that, because Annabeth then put in the fact that prophecies can have double meanings. That helped out, but I was still inclined that we had some major problems still.

The four of us were on the border's edge, standing there like idiots before Chiron beckoned us on our journey. And with that the four of us were off on our quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt. Argus was waiting at the bottom of the hill with a van for Delphi's Strawberry Farm. It was the exact same road that my adoptive parents had took to bring me to camp. It seemed that we would be using the exact same route to get to the city. Once we all got into the back, I found that was what indeed happened. We even passed by Jon and Amber's house, which I pointed out to Percy and the rest of our quest members.

Eventually, Argus stopped the van, and after we had all left he drove off. That just left three demigods and a satyr in the middle of the city all by themselves.

"So… where are we going?" I asked.

"To Los Angeles." Annabeth replied. "We're going to the Underworld." "So, you're saying that dear old Hades stole the master bolt?" I asked.

"Exactly. There's a entrance to the Underworld in Los Angeles, hence why we're going there." I nodded.

"Then let's go." We hopped on a bus that was headed west, where we would keep going until we completed the prophecy. As I sat on that bus, I had a look around.

Annabeth was poring over some book, while Percy and Grover were just chatting with one another. The rest of the mortal passengers were spread out all over the bus doing their own routines for the day. Everything seemed pretty normal, but suddenly I felt like something was off. Maybe it was some kind of instinct or sixth sense or something, but it didn't matter because I definitely knew we were in some deep trouble right now. I looked around to see where this threat was when I saw it. There were three old ladies sitting not too far from us. Once I laid my eyes on them, they looked at me before standing up and slowly walking towards the four of us.

"Uh, guys?" I said. "We're gonna be in some trouble if we don't act now." They all looked at the same time to see the advancing ladies coming towards us.

"Well then, anyone got any ideas, because I don't want to be shredded demigod." Percy announced.

"I'll give you one." I replied. "I'll distract them as much as possible while you three run for the emergency exit at the back. Now get going." Percy looked like he was going to object to my plan, but I stared him down before he sighed and admitted defeat. I turned around to star the three ladies.

"So, what brings you here, whatever you are?" I asked.

"We are the Furies, and we have no business with you, son of Artemis." the middle one hissed out.

"So, Hades's minions. Well, whatever you're looking for, I most surely don't have it. And I can guarantee that none of my friends have what you're looking for either." I quickly learned that wasn't the right thing to say, because the Furies seemed to get excited at that fact. "Is the son of Poseidon one of your friends perhaps? If you tell us where he is, we can consider allowing you to live, even if you're not even supposed to exist." I immediately panicked at the mention of Percy. What did these demons from hell want from him? Either way, I had to throw them off the trail.

"Well, I don't really know where he is. I've seen him, but I never really talked to the kid. Now, if you could excuse me, I'm just going to take my leave." I was going to make my way towards the back exit but the three Furies stepped in front of me, blocking me off. I could see my comrades were looking quite concerned for me.

"Hold on there son of Artemis. If we can't have the son of Poseidon, then we'll settle for you instead!" They pulled flaming whips out of thin air before they all lunged at me, while I tried to dodge their quick attacks. I managed to dodge most of them, but one of them hit me in the shoulder, burning through my clothes and leaving a burning chain mark on my skin. I winced in slight pain before I pulled out Eclipse and set it ablaze. It made the Furies pause as I held it out pointed against them menacingly, trying to ignore the growing burn that the whip left. The mortals seemed to have started to notice our little battle. Whatever they saw because of the Mist was beyond me.

They inched closer to me as I swung Eclipse at them, trying to keep them at bay. "You have no hope, son of Artemis. Give yourself up, and I can reconsider your foolishness and let you live." I was truly considering the fact that I should give in. It seemed like there was no hope for me, but I couldn't. I couldn't let my friends down. I slowly crouched down while lying Eclipse on the ground. The Furies walked closer to me at my gesture. "A wise choice." she said. I smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm good at making good choices. But that doesn't mean what you think it does." The Furies hovered over me confused, and that's when I made my move. I charged forwards still on the ground with my Eclipse in front of me, pushing my way forwards momentarily stunning the Furies before I jumped to my feet and ran for the exit, where my friends were beckoning me forwards while getting out. It was chaos as passengers screamed, the driver swerved and the Furies chased after me, their whips flying everywhere setting the inside of the bus on fire, just like Eclipse. I thought I was going to make it, but suddenly the whips grabbed me by my feet, neck and injured shoulder. I dropped Eclipse in surprise before I tripped and fell, my face smacking on the floor. I grasped for something to hold onto desperately as they dragged me towards them.

"You have made an unwise decision." they said as I was dragged towards them. I closed my eyes and stopped struggling, letting the sounds of tires and screams be the last thing I hear. As the whips tightened around me, I let go. But suddenly, the whips that gripped me slackened. I cautiously opened my eyes to see the whips clattering to the ground as Percy stood over me, Riptide in his hand. His hand was extended to me, beckoning me to take it. "Come on, we gotta go." he told me. I nodded at that.

I took his hand and he pulled me up. I went to go take my sword Eclipse back, and as we were leaving, I saw the whips on the floor. They weren't flaming anymore, and they were made out of some strange metal with black flecks in it.

"Not really my style." I thought, but I took them as an afterthought anyways. I wrapped the chains around my fist before putting them in my belt and jumping off the bus. The mortals were starting to wake up from the ride, so I turned to my three friends and said,

"We better go now before anyone notices us." They all nodded at that before we started to walk away, but I suddenly dropped to one knee as the pain in my shoulder intensified.

"I guess that hit was more severe then I thought." I realized grimly. "Are you alright?" Annabeth asked. I raised a hand to show I was fine before I stood up shakily and said,

"I'll be fine. We have to keep going. After all, we got a deadline to reach." Annabeth seemed to disagree at my condition, but nevertheless she sighed and moved on.

With that the four of us headed off in the direction we were going, to who knows where and who knew what awaited in front of us in our long and grueling journey. But I did know one thing, and that was that we needed to complete this quest. If we didn't, who knew what would happen. "I can do this." I thought as we kept journeying west. "No matter what happens or what comes in my way, I'll defeat it to keep the balance. It's the least that I can do."

 **By the way, for some reason I have decided to not have the gang fight Medusa. Don't ask me why, cause' I don't know why I don't want to do it. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! - Steven**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, sorry dear viewers that this took longer than I expected and it's still so short. Anyways, I got a new schedule by the way since three fanfics are gone and two have taken their place. Here it is!**

Mortal Ties (Two Chapters)

Companion of Dragons (Two Chapters)

Phoenix Light

Child of the Moon

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **The two chapter thing will stay until I see fit to remove it, if I ever will. See you all in Chapter 9! - Steven**

 **Chapter 8: The Lotus Casino**

 **Zack's POV**

"Ow! Damn, that hurts." I said as Grover bandaged up my wound. We had headed off into the forest to rest for a bit while Grover healed me, although I did tell them I would be fine. However, they insisted so I decided just to give in. There was no point in arguing with them. Once Grover finished bandaging my wound, he gave me some nectar to drink. I drank that and almost immediately I felt my injury start to close up. "Well, let's continue on shall we?" I said. "Now that you're finished with this." I gestured to my shoulder.

"Yeah we are." Annabeth replied.

"Then let's go." Percy said. With that we kept walking west, through the forest and out. Eventually we took many buses and trains, burning through a lot of our cash, but we got pretty far and eventually we were now in Vegas. Don't ask how we got there through all of this. Just don't. Anyways, we were just three demigods and a satyr in Vegas, and we pretty much were looking for a place to crash down at for the night. We really couldn't find anything at first, especially since we were in Vegas, a place filled with expensive hotels and all that. With our meager supply of cash that we had left, we definitely weren't going anywhere with it. However, I was apparently mistaken, because we managed to get into one place, and I now that I think about it I am very embarrassed I didn't see it earlier. You see, while we were walking past this certain place, the bellhop standing in front of the door walked up to us and said, "Do you need somewhere to stay for the night? Come here! I'll even give you these." The bellhop offered us four green cards.

"What are these?" Percy asked.

"These are your cards for the casino of course! Now follow me, and I'll show you your rooms." With that the guy left, and as we went in, something was nagging at the back of my head, but I brushed it aside. I looked up to see the name of the casino, and I saw it. It was the Lotus Casino. Now, I know what you're thinking, first off, how did you guys get into a casino, and why did you even go in? Well geez guys I know, but for some reason even with my instincts screaming at me that something was up I just pushed them aside thinking like nothing was going on. The four of us entered the casino, and we all looked around in awe at the inside of this large building.

The place was jam packed with both people and many things to do. I saw a huge arcade, a pool and a whole other slew of stuff that you could during your stay. The bellhop lead us to an elevator and ushered us in. Once we all got in, he got in and pressed the button for floor 17. We headed upwards listening to music until the doors opened with a ding. The bellhop led the way through the hallway until eventually we reached four doors. "These are your rooms." he proclaimed. "Once you get settled in, you can come downstairs and do as you please. I hope you enjoy your stay." he said before he left, leaving the four of us alone.

"Well, might as well do what he said right?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Might as well. See you guys downstairs" she said before she went into her room. Me, Grover and Percy all did the same. Once I went in and closed the door, I turned around to have a look around at my room. It was pretty nice, with an large TV, a huge king-sized bed and a mini fridge. The place must have cost a fortune, but I suddenly had the thought about how we even got in. I just brushed it aside again before I left my stuff in the room and headed downstairs. I found Annabeth, Grover and Percy in the arcade, playing on the many selections of games in the place. Waiters walked around with trays of some kind of food or snack shaped in an lotus flower. They would walk around with those trays and offer them to the residents at the casino, and then walk off. My instincts screamed at me for the hundred time today that something was up, and by owe I had to admit I did feel the same way.

I racked my brain for any info I could come up with, trying to think of anything, when it suddenly clicked in an instant. In the Odyssey, Odysseus ended up at the island of the Lotus Eaters. If you ate the fruit that the trees there bore, you would feel like you want to live there forever. If everything got relocated from Greek mythology into modern times, why not the island? On top of that, everything here was related to lotuses. I immediately sprang into action at this revelation. I first found Percy, who was standing near a classic Pacman arcade looking thoughtful. "Oi, Perce!" I yelled as he looked up at me in surprise. Once I got to him, he said,

"Thank the gods you're here! I was just talking to a guy here. He seemed so strange, not understanding certain things I said. I got suspicious, so I asked him a question."

"What was it?" I asked, a cold dread creeping up my spine at Percy's words.

"I asked what year it was right now, and he said it was 1977. I went around and found another guy that said it was 1985. Another said 1993. They all said they were here for days, weeks at most." I paled.

"We gotta get Annabeth and Grover before we get out of here." I told Percy. "Go get Annabeth. I'll get Grover." He nodded before we both split, looking for our respective friends.

I found Grover playing an arcade game with a plastic gun, shooting who knows what. I just grabbed him and dragged him away from the place as he protested trying to get back to his game. I dragged him outside the arcade, where luckily Percy and Annabeth were waiting. "Percy explained everything to you right?" I asked Annabeth.

"He did. We better get out of here quick." she said. With that the four of us left the casino, while I still dragged Grover out. We got some weird looks from passerby since I was dragging Grover, but they left. Almost immediately Grover stopped struggling against my grip and I let go at that.

"What happened?" he asked. While Percy explained everything to Grover, I ran off to the nearest newspaper stand and looked at the newspaper there. Fearful of Percy's words when he talked to other residents of the casino, I looked at the date. Thankfully, the year was the same, but when my eyes travelled to the date, my heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what kind of sorcery this was, but it definitely wasn't good. It had been five days since we walked into the Lotus Casino. According to Annabeth, we had to finish the quest by the summer solstice, and that would be my the next day. I immediately started to run back to my friends, all the while praying to the gods that we could find the bolt and deliver it back to Zeus before World War III broke out and destroyed the world.


End file.
